Abigail O'Malley
Abigail O’Malley Abigail O’Malley was born in 1910 in New York City in a small town called Hamilton as the only Child of Charles O’Malley and Grace O’Malley. Abigail was raised with the privilege of going to preparatory school and continuing her education through college at Columbia University where she studied to become a nurse. She left home in her early twenties to take on a life on the new frontier in San Francisco where she eventually settled and continued to live out the rest of her life there. Early Life Abigail was the only child of her Wealthy parents Charles and Grace O’Malley. Charles O’Malley was the owner of a large lumber mill and was well respected by the community. Abigail’s family was very fond of her and her intelligence, at a young age and gave her the nickname talky because she was a chatterbox and always spewing off facts about the world around her. Abigail went to the most prestigious school in New York at the time including New York Preparatory School and received an advanced education at Columbia University in nursing. Abigail was raised with servants to wait on her hand and foot; she enjoyed the high society life and the lavish parties her parents hosted with many eligible suitors. Career After graduating from Columbia University at the age of 21, Abigail decided to venture out west and take a job as a nurse in San Francisco. She had never before ventured this far from home but was well on her way to a new start, she chose this path because she wanted to give back and feel fulfilled as she, all her life felt overly taken care of. Abigail took her position as a nurse at the San Francisco Hospital tending and caring to many patients on a daily basis, she was extremely good at what she did and was loved by the nurses and doctors that she worked with because she was always thorough and kind. She continued on with her position at the hospital until her retirement in 1970 at the age of 60. As a nurse, Abigail had the privilege of making many new acquaintances, one of which would later become her husband Personal Life In 1935 at the age of 25, Abigail married Joshua Hurt a banker who was born and raised in San Francisco. They first met when Joshua was a patient of Abigail’s after having been in a car accident, they became fast friends and their relationship grew from there. In 1936 they together had their first child, a girl, Christina hurt. Two years after that in 1938 they had their second child another girl that they named Hannah Hurt. They raised their girls to be well mannered and educated and both went on to pursue careers in school teaching in their later years. After spending her life caring for her patients and family Abigail retired from the hospital and lived out the rest of her years at home caring for husband after her children had moved out and started a life of their own. Abigail passed away at the age of 78 only two years after her husband had passed away. -Anastasia Phillips